Flan (enemy family)
is an enemy species from the Final Fantasy series, first appearing by the name "Flan" in Final Fantasy II. Flan are true to their name, as they are gelatinous, cylindrical creatures, generally possessing large eyes and a mouth that takes up the majority of the front of their body. In many games, they have stubby arms that spurt from the sides of their body. In most games, their names are synonymous with "Jellies", "Puddings", "Oozes", or similar, while in other games, Flan is its own type of creature. In many games, Flan are weaker creatures, encountered fairly early in the game. In some games, there are some Flan with elemental affinities, such as an Ice Flan or Dark Flan. Flan, like other gelatinous creatures, are usually resistant against physical damage but weak to magic. Fittingly, they are also likely to be formidable casters. Appearances ''Final Fantasy There are four types of Flan in the original ''Final Fantasy: Green Slime, Gray Ooze, Ochre Jelly and Black Flan. The Red Flan has been added to this list in the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes, and can be found in the bonus dungeons. ''Final Fantasy II There are four varieties of Flan in ''Final Fantasy II: the Green Slime, the Yellow Jelly, the Red Mousse and the Black Flan. The Flan Princess is added to the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions, and can be found in the Unknown Cave. ''Final Fantasy III The Black Flan is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy III. It is found in the sewers of Amur and has the highest strength of all of the monsters in the area. There are also two other Flan types, the Slime and the Red Marshmallow. ''Final Fantasy IV Flan enemies possess a near-impervious defense against physical attacks. There are several other breeds in ''Final Fantasy IV: Flan Princess (pink, rare), Red Mousse (red), Black Flan (black), Purple Bavarois (purple), Yellow Jelly (yellow), and White Mousse (white), Golden Flan, and Dust Mousse appear only in the Advance and The Complete Collection. In the Nintendo DS version, physical attacks deal considerably higher damage than they did in previous editions of the game. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Green Cell is similar to Flan. It has a few relatives: Flan Princess (pink, rare), Red Mousse (red), Black Flan (black), Dust Mousse, Purple Bavarois (purple), Yellow Jelly (yellow), and White Mousse (white). Final Fantasy V There are no Flan in ''Final Fantasy V, but there are a few creatures that are similar to them, such as the Gel Fish, Blood Slime, and Dark Aspic. ''Final Fantasy VI Unlike in other games, where Flan have high Defenses, the Flan in ''Final Fantasy VI have no Defense. However, they are immune to most elements. Flan can use Sticky Goo to Slow one party member. There are known two variants of Flan; the Flan and the Mousse. Flan Princesses appear as bosses in the Advance release. ''Final Fantasy VIII Flan in the game are known as Blobra. Though having only one appearance, the Blobra have varied elemental affinities. As with most Flan, all physical attacks deal minimal damage to the Blobra. This monster holds most of the defensive status spells in game, likely a homage to its defensive nature. Final Fantasy IX The Flan is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy IX. It can be found in the Ice Cavern. Unlike many other Final Fantasy games, there is only one variation of Flan. ''Final Fantasy X Several types of Flan appear throughout Spira and each have different elemental properties depending on their location. While Flan-type enemies are strong against physical attacks, using Armor Break will cause them to take full damage from physical attacks. *Water Flan *Thunder Flan *Snow Flan *Ice Flan *Flame Flan *Aqua Flan *Dark Flan *Jumbo Flan Final Fantasy X-2 Flan live still in the various locales of Spira. They are generally similar to the Flan encountered in ''Final Fantasy X, but, possibly due to Flan being a dessert of Spanish origin, they are given Spanish names, usually the Spanish word for the color they happen to be. *Flan Amarillo (yellow) *Flan Azabache (jet black) *Flan Azul (blue) *Flan Blanco (white) *Flan Palido (pale) *Flan Rojo (red) Sphere Break ''Final Fantasy XI Though there are formless slime enemies found throughout Vana'diel, Flan (usually called "puddings") are a specific type of Amorph found in the Near East, particularly around Halvung. These flan regularly cast black magic spells, unlike slimes and clots. Due to the fact they take increased damage from spells, they are very popular EXP targets for black mages, red mages, and scholars. Final Fantasy XII There exists an entire class of Flan-type enemies in ''Final Fantasy XII, some of which have the ability to reproduce asexually to overwhelm an opponent with numbers. This Flan bears an even greater resemblance to the dessert, as it is covered in syrup, or as the game puts it, caramel. There are twelve variants: *Flan *Tallow *Jelly *Hecteyes *Oiling *Foobar *Slime *Etherian (Rare) *Melt (Rare) *Cubus (Rare) *White Mousse (Mark) *Orthros (Elite Mark) ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The ''Flan is an enemy in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. There are four variants of Flan in this game: *Blue Flan *Red Flan *Yellow Flan *Green Flan ''Final Fantasy XIII There exists an entire class of Flan-type enemies in ''Final Fantasy XIII. Flan designed for military use in Cocoon have metallic components attached to them, while the wild flan are fully organic. Many of the wild Flan have the ability to merge with others of their kind in order to form larger Flan. *Flan *Dire Flan *Monstrous Flan *Flandragora *Hybrid Flora *Phosphoric Ooze *Alchemic Ooze *Flanitor *Flanborg *Rust Pudding *Ferruginous Pudding *Corrosive Custard *Ectopudding (Mark) *Gelatitan (Mark) ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 In ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, a child form of flan called Miniflan is introduced. Furthermore, the wild flans' ability to merge with others of their kind is taken to an extreme in the form of Royal Ripeness. Flandragora has been renamed to Flanbanero, likely to make it fit with its longer, pepper shaped appearance. Flan play a role in the storyline at Sunleth Waterscape where a giant flan has appeared due to a paradox and is eroding the crystal pillar. It is also mentioned in the Brain Blast quiz in Academia that during the annual Gran Pulse festival, La Prettina, an event that celebrates the coming of spring, people throw flan at one another. Furthermore, the Brain Blast quiz also mentions that Flan are terribly spicy in flavor. *Miniflan *Flanbanero *Flanitor *Flanborg *Royal Ripeness **Mutantomato ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ''Final Fantasy Type-0 features a variety of flan: *Flame Flan *Ice Flan *Elegi Flan *Aqua Flan ''Final Fantasy XIV Puddings are commonly found inside of caves or places with some kind of disruption of the aether flow. They can change their elemental alignment at will, often starting with Ice or Water. Notably, they are one of the few creatures in Eorzea that are able to absorb elemental attacks. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Flan is a type of enemy in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. There are three variants of Flan: the red Jelly, the yellow Cream and the blue Flan. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Flan is again a category rather than a species in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2. There are five strains of Flan that appear: the Red Marshmallow, Yellow Jelly, Ice Flan, White Pudding, and Orthros. They do not possess a high defense, unlike flan from previous games. ''Crystal Defenders Three type of Flan appear as enemies in ''Crystal Defenders: Flan, Water Flan, and Dark Flan. ''Vagrant Story There is no Flan in ''Vagrant Story, but the Slime enemy is quite similar in appearance. There are two different types of slimes: *Slime *Poison Slime ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Dark Flan' is an enemy from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. It appears only in Conall Curach for all cycles. The Water Flan is another type of Flan. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The '''Flan' is an enemy from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Four type of Flan appear as enemies: *Flan *Ice Flan *Fire Flan *Dika Flan ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Flan is an enemy in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Appearing as a gelatinous creatures, Flan are stern, resemble blobs, and are fond of head-butting and casting spells. All Flan act and respond identically, only their element changes between species. Three elemental types of Flan are found in Echoes of Time: *Flan *Fire Flan *Ice Flan ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers There are five different types of Flan: *Flan *Armor Flan *Princess Flan *Tallow *Lil' Flan Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Jellies, Oozes and Slimes appear in various regions around the world. Unlike most types of Flan, these variations resist magic, as they possess a permanent Reflect status. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Three types of Flan appear in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Similar to Final Fantasy XIII, Flans have the ability to merge with others of their kind to raise their overall stats. *Slime *Metal Flan *Red Jelly ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Flans will appear as enemies in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Gallery Etymology A Flan is a kind of dessert, although the exact type varies between countries. Due to the monster's appearance, it would be safe to assume that the name refers to the usage of the word to describe the creme caramel dessert. This is further supported by a reference to eating parts of a Flan in Final Fantasy XII as well as a part of its body being named "caramel" in the same game. it:Budino Category: Enemies